


The Dare ("Crapital")

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: ABDL, M/M, Washington Capitals, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Ovi is dared by Oshie to mess a diaper.





	The Dare ("Crapital")

**Author's Note:**

> Happen to be an easily triggered WSH Capitals fan? Don't read it!

Alex was dared by his fellow Capitals to wet/mess a diaper for an adult.What for, you ask? A thousand dollars. May not be much to you, but it is to a constantly losing/cheating NHL team.

"Soo, you're gonna watch me?" he asked TJ.

"Yes", said Oshie. "You look gorgeous enough in it right now! Mmmm..."

Ovi took off his pants, squatted so that his diaper was in clear view, and began the process.

"*Sigh* Aaaah, yes."His diaper was now a pale yellow due to his wetness. Now the messing.

He turned around, and just when he was gonna start, Oshie asked:

"Do it right over me, Alexander. On my face."

Ovi headed the words of TJ, and began his B.M. hovering over Oshie's face.

"Unf! *Huff!* Hnnnnnngh!"Theseatof the diaper had a bulge growing in it now.It touched TJ's nose tip.

"Mmm. Smells sooo goood!""Don't get too excited. There's more."

*SPLORTCH!*The mess was now covering Oshie's mouth, muffling him.

"Mmph! Yummy! Let me eat-mmph! Hmmm."TJ closed his eyes, and used his teeth to bite into the paper-thin diaper fabric. His face was engulfed with Ovi's thick, creamy dump.

"Mmm.Om. Nom.Nom."The mess was lapped ul enough for Ovi's slave to talk again.

"Alexander."

"Hmm?"

"I want more."

"That's all I had in me, but did it feel great to get it out, though!"

"Mooore!"If you say so."

He got up, took off his diaper, and turned to face TJ, who was already on his knees.

Up grew a hard, stiff, throbbing Russian rod. Tj did not hesitate, but stuff the foot-long, rock hard, penile goodness into his mouth.

"Mmm. Uhnngh."

Ovi shuddered at the sensation of his comrade's lips sealing off his dick.

"Oshie, now I want more."

Up and down he went, bobbing his head as he went the full length of the rod, occasionally gagging himself at the 3-inch thickness of irresistible Ovechkin cock.

"Faster, Oshie."

Faster he went.

"Faster," he demaned, panting."

"Faster! I'm gonna-uh!"

Down he shoved the dick down TJ's throat, readying him for the climax.

"Uh-Grrrrr-AAAAAAAGH! *Shouts vulgarities in Russian*"Oshie's mouth was now overflowing with Ovi sperm.

"Mmm. Tasty!"

Ovi coaxed his finger.

"My turn!"

Now it was TJ's cock in Ovi's mouth.

"I swear to God, your dick's better than mine!" ,said Ovi as he continued to thoroughly deepthroat his partner.

"Oh Alex, you're so beautiful when you do this. I love you."

He could feel Alex's licks growing faster and his sucks growing more harder and enduring.

"Oh, Al-ex! I'm almost the-re!", he sing-sang.

He gave TJ an alluring stare and whispered "I love you" in Russian.

"Oh-Ooh! *Pant* OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

His eruption in Ovi's mouth made Alex struggle to keep it all in his puffed, full cheeks.

"Swallow.", Oshie demanded.

*Guuulp!*"How was it?"

Ovi was already exhausted and sleeping on the locker room floor. From that, TJ knew he loved it.


End file.
